The Revelations: Part One
by Distorted Fantasy
Summary: When ravens cry, foxes die. When foxes die, weasels lie. When weasels lie, ravens cry." SasuNaru


**A/N:** Finnaly, the new year. Now I can publish this story that has been bugging me. I will try to publish one chapter per week, but school comes first, let me remind you. I wrote this story for my BFF Crystal, and I hope she, as well as all the other readers, enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
This story is rated 'M' due to many things. For one it contains Yaoi, Male slash, or gay romance. If you are a hater, please exit. For another it contains many grusome parts throughout the tale, but I do believe most of that is in Part Two. It contains many sexual references, adna cts, including, but not limited to, masterbation and rape. This story is a tragedy, please enjoy. Good day.

**COPYRIGHT:** I do not own Naruto. The only character expressed int this story that belongs to me is Vurr, the travling story teller who will also be featured in other tales of mine.

* * *

**The Revela†ions**

**Preface**

_"The Revelation of Jesus Christ, which God gave Him to show His servants-things which must shortly take place. And He send and signified it by His angel to His servant John; who bore witness to the word of God, and to the testimony of Jesus Christ, to all things that he saw. Blessed is he who reads and those who hear the words of this prophecy, and keep those things which are written in it; for the time is near." _

_The Revelation of Jesus Christ 1:3_

* * *

As you walk down the dust trail, tears streaming down your pale face, you realize what you must do. You must kill your lover-for they have committed the sin of all sins against you-adultery. As you begin to plan out their agonizing death an eerily familiar voice lights upon your delicate ears, like a butterfly upon a yellow daffodil. Turning your head you find yourself face to face with big brown eyes-eyes full of knowledge beyond their life-and a childish smile upon a tan, feminine face.

"Violence is not the answer to your love, love."

You freeze, and, unsure what to do next, begin to cry even harder. The sobs hurt your whole body, but you can't prevent the pain, and you can't stop the tears. The gypsy wraps his long arms around your quivering body and you are instantly engulfed into his warmth; shielded from the sharp cold of winter's night.

"There, there my lost child, do not fear. I am now here to erase all your wettest tears."

Slowly you raise your face to stare into his eyes, and reach out with your trembling fingers to stroke the cherry-red hair and twist and hold the small braids in your fist, "Who are you?"

"My name is a hidden tiger-caught deep in the jungle and full of wrath-a tiger you do not want to cross. You may refer to this angel in the night as Vuur-and he is here to comfort the child sobbing into his heart."

"Oh, Vuur, it was just terrible! I had only gone to the store for a carton of fresh milk, and when I came home-"A choking sob escapes your frozen lips, and, unable to finish your statement, you begin to cry yet again.

"They were not worth your time, my precious child."

"How can you say that? They loved me! We were going to get married!"

"Killing them won't stop your pain."

"Shut up! I doubt you know anything about love! You're nothing but a thieving gypsy!"

He steps away from you, and automatically the cold of the night seeps back into the marrow of your bones. "That is not true, my deceived one, I know far more about love then you can ever imagine." He turns his face to the twinkling stars of the night sky, and, by the light of the moon, you catch a glimpse of what looks to be an ivy vine on his neck, then those engulfing eyes are back on you, "Tell me, child, have you ever loved a demon?"

"Yes. My ex-lover-"

"They are not a demon, just a miss-lead soul. A true demon, a genuine eternally-damned-to-Hell devil. Have you? Have you ever loved, or even thought of loving, Satan's son, or daughter? Have you ever seen a true white-winged-pure-of0heart-virgin angel lose their virginity, with the Devil?" He stops and leans forward; his lips are now only inches are from yours and you can smell the ash of fire along with cinnamon on his breath, "Have you ever loved someone you had to kill?"


End file.
